The Original Red and Yellow Ranger Daughter!
by Hisoka Masato
Summary: 17-year-old Amethyst "Amy" Scott and her best friend Layla DeSantos where given their Morphers by their Sensei when their Ninja Academy is attacked and are forced to move to Blue Bay Haber to help the Wind Rangers finght against a new threat to Earth, but they never thought they would end up falling in love. HunterxOC CamxOC
1. The Monochrome Rangers!

_**The Original Red and Yellow Ranger' Daughter Series! Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

_**[Chapter 1: The Monochrome Rangers!]**_

The Monochrome Ninja Academy!

Two young girls ran through the chaos that was happening looking for someone while also fighting off anyone who tried to stop them. They where Amethyst Scott and Layla DeSantos, however, Amethyst went by Amy while Layla went by either Lala or Lay. Amy performed a spin kick to the head of a creepy looking thing while Layla punched another one in the face.

"Where is Sensei Hikari?" Layla asked Amy with a slight Australian accent.

"How the hell am I to know?" Amy asked right back.

It was then that a beautiful young woman with strawberry blonde hair came to stop in front of the two girls holding a wooden box.

"Amethyst, Layla." "Sensei Hikari," the two girls said in shock before they rushed to help her.

"You must take this," their Sensei told them as she held out a box, "you'll know what to do when the time comes."

Amy took the box and opened it before she let out a gasp as her head snapped up to look her Sensei.

"But Sensei..."

"You two where always meant to have them Amethyst," Sensei Hikari interrupted, "now you two must go to Blue Bay Haber and help the Wind Rangers at all cost."

Their Sensei looked up just in time to see some orb coming at them before she pushed the two girls out of the way.

"SENSEI!" both of them yelled in shock.

"May the power protect you!" their Sensei told them before she sent into space.

"Layla, let's get out of here now," Amy said as she went into a streak of black.

Layla wasn't far behind her having no idea that they where seen.

"Find them and capture them," a pink haired girl ordered, "make sure that they don't join up with the Wind Rangers."

Community Center!

Two young girls walked through the doors holding a wooden boxes looking around for four people. One had brown straight shoulder blade length hair with her bangs parted to the right side of her face, slightly Asian skin, brown colored eyes, an hourglass figure, and has both of her ears priced on both of her ear lops while the other girl was a blonde wavy past the shoulder blade length hair, Caucasian colored skin, brown colored eyes, an hourglass figure, and has her own ears priced on both of her ear lops. The brown haired girl was wearing a dark gray spaghetti strapped mid-drift shirt over a black spaghetti strapped shirt, blue skinny jeans accessorizes with a black belt that has a silver chain hanging from it, black tennis shoes with hints of white, a silver charm bracelet on her right wrist, and a silver chain necklace that has a pair of rollerblades pendent. The blonde was wearing a white jean vest over a white tight v-neck tank top, faded blue mini jean shorts accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, white mid-thigh length socks, white tennis shoes, a white bracelet on her right wrist, and a white ribbon chocker that has a pair of dancing shoes pendent.

"I think our parents are here Layla."

"I hope so Amy."

Amy and Layla both walked frothier into the community center to see that there four people setting at a table talking and laughing. The two girls looked at each other before nodding once and walked up to them.

"Mom, Dad," they both said getting the group of four attention.

"Layla."

"Amy."

Amy took a breath before she placed the wooden box on the table and opening to show two black watch with a wolf symbol while the other one had a dove symbol. The four adults let out a gasp at this when they realized what the two watches mean.

"Huston we have a problem," Layla tried to joked, key being 'tried'.

"Jason, man, this isn't looking good," one of the males said.

"I agree with Rocky, Hun," a female stated.

"Layla, Amy," another female said in an Australian accent making both girls to look at her, "where did you two get theses?"

"Sensei Hikari gave them to us," Amy answered, "she said that when the time comes we'll know what to do and to also head over to Blue Bay Haber to help the Wind Rangers."

"Kathrine," Rocky said as he looked her.

"I was afraid this would happen Rocky," Kathrine told him with a sigh, "Trini what do you think we should do?"

"We have no choice, but to let the girls go to Blue Bay Haber," Trini answered, "if I remember right then Tommy is living in Blue Bay right now." Everyone looked at her at this. "Maybe he can take care of the kids while their there."

"Don't you mean so the kids can take care of him?" Jason asked making everyone laugh.

"You know what I mean," Trini answered him.

"Jas, we have to let them go now that the responsibility has been passed down to them," Rocky agreed with Trini.

"I'll call Tommy and ask," Jason sighed before he turned to the two girls, "in the mean time, you go pack what you need, but before you do that..." Jason looked around before he lowered his voice. "Put these morphers on."

The two girls nodded their head before they the morphers. Amy put the morpher that has the wolf symbol on her left wrist while Layla put the morpher that has the dove symbol on her left wrist.

"We'll meet you home Layla," Kathrine said.

"And we'll see you at home as well Amy," Trini added.

The two girls nodded before they took off out of the community center.

The Scott house hold!

Amy was in her room putting last of her clothing in a suit case when Jason walked in with a grim look.

"What did Uncle Tommy say Dad?" Amy asked at once.

"He said that he'll love to have you and Layla over," Jason answered her.

"Great," Amy told him with a smile, "to be honest I miss him and Jaden."

"I know," Jason agreed, "any ways, I want you and Layla to both be careful alright."

"Got it Dad."

Amy picked up two of her suit cases while Jason picked up the other two before they walked out to Amy's black Chevy truck.

Outside!

Once outside they put the four suit cases in the bed of the truck before Jason pulled Amy into a hug.

"Dad?"

"Your Mom and I well call you to make sure you made it to Tommy's alright," Jason answered as he let her go.

"Don't worry Dad," Amy told with a smile before she opened the driver door, "I'll be fine."

"Love you and may the power protect you," Jason told her.

"Love you, too," Amy said.

Once she was in the truck with the doors closed Amy started it up before pulling out of the drive way and with one last look at her Dad, she drove off.

Blue Bay Haber!

Amy let out a sigh as she pulled behind a white Chevy jeep just as Layla and an older gentlemen came outside to greet her. Amy let a smile to appear on her face as she turned off her truck before getting out and walking up to greet them.

"Uncle Tommy," Amy greeted as she hugged the man.

"How have you been Amy?" Tommy asked as he returned the hug.

"Alright so far," she answered.

"That's good to hear," Tommy said before he let her go, "let's get your things."

"OK."

With the help of Tommy and Layla, Amy was able to get her things inside and to her temporary new room. When they got everything in the room Amy got right to work in getting unpacked while Layla went to get information on the computer. It didn't take Amy long to get unpack as she mostly bought over clothes with only a few books and posters before she headed out of the room.

Down Stairs!

Amy into the living room from the stair case before she looked at the news to see that there was nothing related to the Power Rangers on it right now.

"Hey, Uncle Tommy," Amy called heading into the dinning room to see him setting at the table.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tommy asked as he looked at her.

"Is there a sports shop in where?" she asked, "I need new wheels for my rollerblades."

"Yeah, there is," Tommy answered, "it's called Storm Chargers."

"Right, thanks," Amy thanked before she headed back into the living room.

Just then Layla came down the stairs just as Amy was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Layla asked her.

Amy turned to look at her.

"I'm going to this sport shop called Storm Chargers," Amy answered, "I need new wheels for my rollerblades, remember?"

"Right," Layla answered with a nodded, "yeah, I remember." She thought for a moment before it clicked. "I'll come with you."

"Huh?"

"Remember how your Dad and his team before my Dad took over for him use to always hanged out at the Community Center?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if this Storm Chargers is where the new team hangs out at?"

"I see your point," Amy answered as she thought it over, "alright come on."

They both walked out the door before looking at the vehicles.

"Which one do we take?" Amy asked.

"Let's take yours," Layla answered as she walked towards it.

"Alright," Amy agreed before she went around to the driver side.

Storm Chargers!

Layla and Amy walked inside the shop when two teens walked up to three boys who where looking at a Motocross bike before one of them cought sight of them.

"Hey," he greeted making the other two boys turned. "You guys get to meet. Shane, Tori: Hunter, and Blake."

"Hey," the two boys greeted.

"Hows it going?" Blake asked as he shook hands with the three.

"Good," Shane answered.

"Hey," Tori greeted.

"Dustin told us a lot about you," Hunter told them.

"But not everything," Blake said as he checked Tori out.

Layla and Amy giggled as they walked by getting Hunter's attention, but he attention was turned back to the others. Amy noticed that the Shane guy pulled Dustin to the side to take before he then went back to them, grabbed Tori by the arm, and pulled her out of the store with a 'See ya later' over his shoulder to the Brothers with Shane right behind them.

"Oh, I forgot," Shane said before he turned around.

Amy and Layla looked at each other.

"Man, that Tori is fine," Blake said.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, "question is why are she hanging out with a goof like Dustin?"

"Who knows," Blake answered with a shrugged, "maybe she like doing charity work."

Amy and Layla's eyes narrowed, but they didn't anything as they watch Shane leave before a young red haired woman walked up to them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

Amy turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah," she answered, "I'm looking for some wheels for rollerblades."

"What color?" she asked.

"Black," Amy answered.

"Let me see what I can do?" the woman asked before walking over to the rollerblades section with Amy and Layla. "I never see you two before."

"We just moved here," Layla answered, "we're living with our Uncle."

"You two are related?" she asked in shock as she pulled down two black colored sets of wheels for rollerblades.

"No, but we might as well be," Amy answered, "we're like Sisters. My Dad and her Dad are like Brothers. My Dad, her Dad, and our Uncle Tommy are like Brothers as well."

"That's cool," she said, "so what's your names? I'm Kelly."

"Amethyst Scott, but I go by Amy."

"And I'm Layla DeSantos," Layla said, "you can call me either Lay or Lala."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You as well Kelly."

"Well, here's those wheels you asked for," Kelly told Amy as she handed them over.

"Thanks," Amy thanked before she handed over the money for them, "we'll see you around."

"That's sounds good," Kelly agreed.

The two girls waved before they walked out unaware of Hunter and Blake watching them leave.

Outside!

Once the two girls walked outside Amy's cellphone started ring.

I'm so sick of it, Your attention deficit Never listen, never listen. I'm so sick of it, So I'll throw another fit Never listen, never listen.  
I scream your name, It always stays the same. I scream and shout, So what I'm gonna do now Is freak the freak out, Hey!

Amy quickly pulled out her cell just as it ring again before again.

"Yes?"

"_Hey, Amy it's Tommy_."

"Uncle Tommy? What is it?"

Layla moved so she could hear as well.

"_I just saw on the news that there is a problem at the construction sight_."

"On it," Layla said.

"_Be careful and may the power protect you_."

"We'll be careful."

Amy hanged up her cell before she and Layla looked around to find a place to morpher so they ran into an alleyway.

Alleyway!

Amy and Layla looked around to make sure that no one was watching.

"Ready?" Amy asked Layla as she took the lead.

"Ready," Layla answered.

"Monochrome Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

Amy begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by a Black Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing in a completely dark place as she rested her left elbow in her right hand that she placed her right hand in a thinking proposition.

"Power of Darkness!"

Layla begin her own morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by a White Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing in a completely dark place as she rested her left elbow in her right hand on her right hip while she had her thumb and pointing finger in a v shape on her chin.

"Power of Light!"

When their morphing sequence was completed and with one look at each other they both took off in a ninja streak unaware two other Rangers watching them.

Construction sight!

Amy and Layla stood off where they could watch the fight without being seen.

"I can't believe we've got stuck in traffic," the Yellow Ranger complained as he ran full morphed to help the others. They both got to a cliff where they stopped and saw the fight noticing that the others weren't doing to good. "Oh man." The others where sent flying till the crashed to the ground. "Guys hang on!"

"Back off mole!" the Yellow Ranger cried as he pulled out his weapon.

"Dustin!" the Blue Ranger called as she and the Red Ranger turned to look at him.

Dustin jumped off the cliff and backed flipped. Dustin went to used Lion Hammer on the mole, but the mole dodged the attacks by going underground making Dustin moved in circles.

"You can't hide forever," Dustin mumbled, "Lion Hammer time!" Dustin started to slam his hammer onto the ground sending out waves of power. "Hows this for a big bang?" Dustin slammed his hammer to the ground one more time making the mole shot up from under the ground. The other two cheered as the mole got up from the ground after he had landed. "You know what I'm thinking."

"Sonic Fin!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Lion Hammer!"

"Storm Striker!"

"Take this?" Dustin told to the mole.

"Fire!"

A 100t ball appeared in the air.

"100 Tons of fun," Dustin said the weight hit the mole causing him to blow up.

The Rangers cheered until a scroll appeared in the sky above where the mole was destroyed causing him to grow bigger. Amy let out a sigh unaware of two Thunder Rangers watching the fight as well. Amy and Layla looked at each other before they both looked back at the battle to see that the others where getting their ass handed to them even in some kind of Mode. The Wind Rangers used some kind hammer to finally destroy the mole causing them all to cheer. Amy smirked under her helmet before she and Layla Ninja Streaked out of there.


	2. Thunder Stranger: Part 1!

_**The Original Red and Yellow Ranger' Daughter Series! Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

_**[Chapter 2: Thunder Stranger: Part 1!]**_

Storm Chargers!

Amy and Layla walked into Storm Chargers to see that some things where on the floor.

"What is this?" Kelly asked, "hello?" She looked over the counter. "Dustin?"

The two girls looked at each other before a young boy about a year older then them stood from behind the counter and the first thing that they noticed was that he wore a lot of yellow.

"Oh, hey," the boy greeted.

"You do understand the concept of cleaning don't you?" Kelly asked, "things go onto the selves."

"You know what I lost my backpack and I can't think about anything else till I find it," the boy told her.

"You'll find it," Kelly said as the boy moved to the other side of the store. "By the way I've been meaning to ask. Have you seen Blake and Hunter?"

"They kinda of blew me off last week and I haven't seen them since," the boy answered.

"You got a cell number?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, sure," the boy answered as he moved to write down the number. "Why?"

"I've the money for the resignal next week," Kelly answered, "I've got to put a 250 team together like yesterday."

"Alright," the boy said as he handed over the piece of paper over to her and started to walk away before stopping and walked back. "I mean...hey, what about me?"

"I've only got a budget for 250s Dustin," Kelly answered looking apologetic. "And those two have the experience on big bikes. You understand right?"

"Yeah, sure," Dustin answered, "I mean, if I was putting a team together I'd want them, too." He looked around before he started to head towards the door backwards. "Um...yeah. You know what I've got to go."

Dustin turned around and left while Kelly walked behind the counter as the two girls walked forward making the older woman smile when she saw them.

"Hi," she greeted, "welcome back."

"Hey," they both greeted back with smiles.

"So what are you two here for?" Kelly asked.

"A helmet, elbow, and knee pads," Amy answered, "I kinda of lost mine. Either that or I didn't bring them."

"The color black right?" Kelly asked as she walked off to them.

"Yup," Amy answered.

"We also need to know where the Blue Bay Haber High School is located," Layla added.

"I'll give you two a map with it marked and the best route to get there," Kelly told them as she walked up with the items.

Amy smiled as Layla thanked her as her brown haired friend payed for her things before Kelly brought out a map and marked the school along with the route to get there for them. Amy and Layla thanked Kelly before they turned and left the shop.

Rock Quarry!

After getting what they needed and signing up for school Amy and Layla where on their way home when passed by a rocky place she noticed three people in red, blue and yellow suits with helmets to match making them stop and get out to watch to see what was going on.

"You ready?" a voice not that far from them asked making said girls look over to see two more rangers only their suits where Navy and Crimson.

"Let's do it," one of the other ranger said.

"Good-bye Rangers."

The two girls held in a gasp when the new rangers Atked the Wind Rangers with thunder Atks making them realize that they where the Thunder Rangers from the Thunder Ninja Academy, but they didn't understand why they where Atking the Wind Rangers when their suppose to be teaming up together to stop the bad guys. The Wind Rangers went flying before they hit the ground though the Red Ranger was the first to get up.

"Note to self," he said, "never, EVER, doubt Cam." They looked to see as the smoke cleared to see the Navy and Crimson Rangers. "Who are you?"

"What's with the attitude?" the Blue Ranger asked.

"Hello?" Dustin asked, "anybody home?"

"Obviously you didn't get the memo," the Crimson Ranger told them as he turned around.

"Old Rangers out, new Rangers in," and the Navy Ranger finished as he, too, turned around.

"What you except us to fight you?" Dustin asked.

"Let's morpher so that we can jump in if need be," Layla told Amy.

Amy gave a nod of agreement before she stepped forward.

"Ready?" Amy asked Layla as she once again took the lead.

"Ready," Layla answered.

"Monochrome Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

Amy begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by a Black Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing in a completely dark place as she rested her left elbow in her right hand that she placed her right hand in a thinking proposition.

"Power of Darkness!"

Layla begin her own morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a wind storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by a White Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the wind storm disappears and she is then standing in a completely light place as she placed her right hand on her right hip while she had her thumb and pointing finger of her left hand in a v shape under her chin.

"Power of Light!"

Both girls stood ready to jump in when needed and watch as both groups of Rangers faced each other. Amy and Layla flinched when the Thunder Rangers knocked the Wind Rangers back onto the ground.

"Doesn't seem like they want to talk," the Red Ranger told Dustin.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts," the Blue Ranger told the other two.

"I hear ya," Dustin second.

The Red Ranger got to the face the Thunder Rangers.

"Didn't any one every teach you to be nice?" he asked before he a hand sign and was running in air.

"We don't do nice," the Navy Ranger answered before he jumped up into the air and knocked the Red Ranger out of the air while the other two Wind Rangers fought the Crimson Ranger.

"That was brutal," the Red Ranger stated before noticing his teammates in trouble. "Guys!"

The girls once again flinched when Dustin was sent to the ground by the crimson Ranger.

"Dustin!" the Blue Ranger called when Dustin was sent flying the Crimson Ranger.

"Hang on!" the Red Ranger called out to his teammates before he ran to try to help them.

"What for?" Navy asked before he pulled out his staff. "Thunder Staff Mega Power!"

The girls let out a sigh as they shook their heads in disbelief when the all three Wind Ranger where sent to the ground by the Thunder Rangers.

"What the?" the Red Ranger asked before he and his team where sent flying to the ground. "They have sticks."

"Really big sticks," Blue agreed.

"Any body got a suggestion?" Dustin asked.

"You want an idea?" Crimson asked, "how about give up?"

"Trust us," Navy agreed, "it'll be much less painful that way."

"We have a better idea!" Amy's voice echoed down to them before in a streak of white and black, Amy and Layla appeared in front of the Wind Rangers facing the Thunder Rangers. "How about you two learn the meaning of 'With great power comes even greater responsibility'?"

Amy then looked over her shoulder at the Wind Rangers who where beyond confused right now.

"Are you three ok?" she asked them

"Yes" the Red Ranger answered, "but who are you guys?"

"Friends," Amy answered before looking at the Thunder Rangers. "Power of Darkness!" Amy struck her pose by resting her left elbow in her right hand that she placed her right hand in a thinking proposition. "Black Monochrome Ranger!"

"Power of Light," Layla did her roll call as she struck her pose by placing her right hand on her right hip while she had her thumb and pointing finger of her left hand in a v shape under her chin. "White Monochrome Ranger."

"A White and Black Rangers?" the Blue Ranger asked confusion in her voice.

"Just who is they?" Dustin asked.

"_Rangers have the White and Black Rangers come with you to Ninja Ops after the battle,"_ their Sensei's voice sounded over the communicators.

"Yes Sensei," the Red Ranger agreed.

All three Wind Rangers looked at the Amy and Layla clearly confused, but they feared for them when the Thunder Rangers decided to Atk. It wasn't long till all three primary Rangers gasped in shock when they saw Layla and Amy hold their own against the Thunder Rangers who where also shocked.

"What Academy are you two from?" Crimson asked.

"The Monochrome Academy," Amy answered.

"But we already had training in martial Arts already," Layla finished as she kicked the Navy Ranger.

The Monochrome Rangers backed off when they dealed a lot of damaged to the Thunder Rangers to stand next to the Wind Rangers who were now standing. The Thunder Ranger where standing even though they when moving hurt like hell.

"Alright," Crimson said in a pained voice, "ready?"

"Yeah," Navy answered also in a pained voice.

Amy and Layla rolled their eyes as they Ninja streaked away from the battle.

"Where they go?" the Red Ranger asked.

"Really far away if we're lucky," Dustin answered.

"You three got a lot to learn about Evil Power Rangers," Amy said as she shook her head, "like for starters they never give up and there's at least one Evil Ranger on every Power Ranger Team."

"Well, anyways," the Red Ranger said as he turned to look at them, "our Sensei wants you two to come back to Ninja Ops with us."

"Whatever," they said with a shrug of their shoulders.

The thee Wind Rangers along with Amy and Layla Ninja Streaked to Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops!

All five rangers walked inside, but only three had demorphed. Amy and Layla looked around as they followed the other three still morphed as the White and Black Monochrome Ranger. All five of them walked over to a small portable environment where Amy and Layla saw a Guinea Pig, but they wasn't worried about it. Amy and Layla moved to stood over near a young boy wearing glasses and a lot of green well they watched the other three fire questions at the Guinea Pig quickly almost making her laugh.

"One at a time?" the Guinea Pig asked.

"Sensei, who were those guys?" the Red Ranger asked.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," the Guinea Pig answered, "this is all I know for certain."

"I thought that Lothor captured all the other Ninja Schools," Dustin said in an unsure voice.

"Could he have turned them against us?" the Blue Ranger asked, "so he can fight fire with fire."

"Their fire comes from deep within," their Sensei told them, "even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion."

"Tell that to the first Evil Green Ranger," Layla mumbled under her breath.

"You know, I don't really care what their problem is," Dustin pointed out, "all I know is that those dudes almost smoked us."

"Yeah, but they didn't," the Red Ranger agreed/stated, "and I want to know why."

"It's because we were there," Amy stated making everyone in the room to look at her. "we can run circles around them."

"White and Black Rangers would you two be so kind as to de–morph please?" the Wind Rangers Sensei asked.

"Of course," the still morphed Rangers answered, "power down."

Amy and Layla both stood in front of the Wind Rangers in their Ninja uniforms with their hands on their hips.

"Who are you two?" the Red Ranger asked.

"I'm Amethyst Scott, but my friends all me Amy," Amy was the first to answer, "I'm the daughter of the first Red and Yellow Rangers."

"I'm Layla DeSantos," Layla was next to answer, "you can call me either Lay or Lala. I'm the daughter of the second Red and Pink Rangers."

"No way," Dustin said in awe, "man that's so cool. I'm Dustin."

"I'm Shane."

"I'm Cam."

"And I'm Tori."

"It's nice to meet you all," Amy said before she and Layla bowed to the Wind Rangers Sensei. "It's a honer to meet you, Sensei Watanabe."

"How are you not freaked out by this?" Shane asked as he gestured to his Sensei.

"We're from Angel Grove," Layla answered, "monster central."

"And we've heard stories of our parents Rangers days," Amy went on, "so we're use to it."

"Well, I'm for one am glad to have more girls on the team," Tori said as she walked up to them.

The two boys groaned making the three girls laugh before they went off to the side to talk about things while Cam monitored the city. It wasn't long till the main frame beeped and showed some kind of alien at the Rock quarry.

"The Quarry again?" Cam asked as the 7 rangers gathered around him. "What is it like a Monster-con over there?"

"Zurgane," Shane groaned, "still ugly as ever."

"Doesn't he usually come equip with an evil alien side-kick?" Tori asked.

"It could be a trap," Sensei told them, "use caution when engaging him."

"We always do," Shane told Sensei. "Yeah, right," Cam said as he rolled his eyes.

All 5 of them moved to standin a line with Shane in front of them.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Monochrome Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Darkness!"

"Power of Light!"

Rock Quarry!

The 5 rangers all Ninja Streaked in and landed in front of Zurgane.

"What?" Shane asked, "Lothor run out of good looking monsters?"

"If you want something done right then you do it yourself," Zurgane answered as he pulled out his swords "Rangers meet your destiny."

"Ninja Swords," the 3 rangers said as they pulled out their swords.

"Monochrome Saber!" the two Monochrome Rangers said as they pulled out their own kind of swords.

"Bring it on," Zurgane challenged.

"You got it," Shane agreed.

All 5 of them went in for an attack, but Zurgane ended up sending them to the ground.

"Ok, good idea, but bad result," Dustin told them.

"I'm getting sick of Power Rangers," Zurgane growled, "Rangers, Rangers, Rangers. That's all I ever hear."

Shane went in for an attack, but Zurgane was able to send him to the ground.

"This well teach you to disrespect me," Zurgane said before he he sent all 5 of them to ground again, "now to finish what those imbeciles could only start."

Zurgane then disappeared in a beam of light.

"Catch you later big guy."

"That was weird," Dustin added.

"What did they want from us?" Tori asked

"What the hell?" Layla asked.

"This is not looking good," Amy chimed.

It was a few seconds after the alien robot lift when Amy and Layla jumped out of the way just as thunder hit the ground, but the Wind Rangers weren't so lucky. The girls looked over to see the Thunder Rangers walking up to them out of the smoke like they where coolest thing since tennis.

"Oh, goody," Amy said as she rubbed her hands together. "The Thunder Bugs are back for round two."

Wind Rangers laughed at the Black Ranger's statement while Layla shook her head before turning their attentions to the Thunder Rangers.

"Recognized these?" the Crimson Thunder Ranger asked.

Two bikes appeared in front of the Thunders of two different colors; Navy and Crimson.

"No!"

"Dude!"

"What the hell are they?"

"No way!"

"Yes, way," the Navy Thunder Ranger told them, "and as for your question White and Black Rangers." Navy turned to Amy and Layla who raised an eyebrow under their helmets. "Their called Tsunami Cycles."

"Oh."

"Just ours comes with a few improvement," the Crimson Thunder Ranger stated.

"This is so wrong," Dustin groaned.

Amy and Layla got ready to move when they needed to.

"Ready to ride?"

"I've been ready."

"Let's show these posers how it's done!"

The Navy and Crimson rode and attacked the other Rangers.

"Ready for another lap?" Crimson asked the Wind Rangers.

"Watch out!" Amy yelled at the other Rangers.

Tori, Shane, and Dustin where able to dodge, but Dustin ended up tripping over his own feet.

"Ha," the Crimson Ranger laughed, "nice face plant! Thunder Energy Blast!"

"FIRE!"

All 5 of the good Rangers where sent to the ground by the Thunder Rangers.

"Smell something burning?" Navy asked his partners.

"Hey, anyone feel like S'mores?" Crimson asked.

"This is fun."

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin yelled in disbelief as they struggled to stand up clutching their sides.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "but how?"

"Who are these guys?" Shane asked.

"This is so easy, it's almost boring," Navy said, "I thought they'd at least put up a fight."

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy," Crimson stated, "their so lame!"

"No doubt," Navy agreed, "I thought their Sensei taught them better than this."

"HEY!" the Monochrome Rangers yelled.

They all watched as the Crimson Ranger pulled out a morpher. "Crimson Thunder Power."

Navy followed his partner's lead and pulled out his own morpher. "Navy Thunder Power!"

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

The Monochrome Rangers groaned as lighting hit the ground the Thunder Rangers.

"That does not look good," Tori stated.

"I have to agree."

"Crimson InsectoZord!"

"Navy BeetleZord!"

"And it just got worse," Amy and Layla groaned.

"You've got to be kidding?!"

"They've got Zords?"

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Shane, this got ridiculous with their Tsunami Cycles," Layla told him.

"Later days," Crimson told them before Navy and him took to their Zords. "By the time this is over, we'll be the last Ninja Rangers. So let's stay focus."

"Beetle is rough and ready to go."

"They want to play rough?" Shane asked, "we're all about rough!" He then brought his morpher up. "Cam hit it!"

The Monochrome Rangers watched as the Wind Ninja Zords appeared.

"Ninja Zords!"

All three of them jumped up into their Zords to face off against the Thunder Rangers.

"_Let's show these posers whose who in the Zord Zoo_," Shane told them.

"_Bottom of the 9__th__ boys,_" Tori added in, "_it's now or never._"

"_I'm thinking...now_."

Amy looked over at her partner.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You know it," Layla answered.

"Black WolfZord!"

"White DoveZord!"

Tori looked at the two new Zords next to them as the WolfZord howled.

"_I'm going to show you how to handle a Zord boys_!"

"_It's time for you to learn who the real Rangers are_!"

"Here they come," Navy said.

"Defense Formation," White added.

"Engage!" Crimson finished as they came in.

"_Time to bring the heat people_," Dustin told them.

"_Copy that_," Shane said, "_n__ow it's my turn._"

"_Right_," Tori agreed with him.

"_HawkZord_!_ Flame Attack_!" Shane flew in a circle around the Crimson Ranger's Zords surrounding it in fire. "_Toasty._"

"Activating weaponry," Crimson said from within his cockpit as he headed in for an attack. "Activate!"

"_I'm hit_!" Shane cried, "_I'm hit_!"

"_Shane_!" Tori cried out, "_No_!"

Amy and Layla gasped when the Navy Ranger's Zord attacked Dustin.

"_What's with the pliers_?" Dustin asked, "_I need to hit him with the blow drier! Tornado Blast_!" Dustin sent the other Zord back away from him and on it's back. "_Time to squash this bug_!"

"Clocking Device engage!"

The girls let out a gasp as the Zord vanished.

"_Where he go_?" Dustin asked.

Meanwhile, Amy and Layla fought off the Crimson Ranger.

"_Let's show him what we girls can do_," Layla laughed from her DoveZord.

"Right with you there Sis," Amy agreed, "how about we try this...Wolf Claw!"

Amy moved the controls in the Zord and the WolfZord lifted his paw where sharp claws could be seen before it brought it's paw down clawing at the Crimson Ranger's Zord.

"_I really hate dogs_," he growled.

"Huh, hello," Amy said from inside her Zord, "my Zord is not a dog, but a wolf. Get it right Bug head."

Layla could be heard laughing from inside her own Zord. In the mean time Tori and Dustin where still looking for the Navy Ranger who had vanished.

"_I can't find him anywhere on my scanners_," Tori told him unaware that Navy was right behind her till it was to late. "_He' got me_!"

"_Hand off the fish_!" Dustin ordered as she was spun around.

"_Whoa_!" Tori shouted, "_let go of me, you dumb bug_!" The Navy Ranger finally let go of her sending back to the others. "_Thanks_."

All of the Rangers regrouped together.

"_Let's bust out the MegaZord on these's punks_," Shane told his team.

"_Form the MegaZord now_!"

The other three formed the Storm MegaZord wishing to be apart of it. Amy and Layla jumped from their Zords to watch from the ground just as the two evil rangers formed their MegaZord.

"Thunder MegaZord Power Up!" all three Rangers said.

"_That's impossible_," Shane added.

"_These's guys are working my last good nerve_," Tori told them.

"_Copy that Sister T_," Dustin agreed.

The two MegaZord went at each other, but the Thunder MegaZord had the upper hand.

"_You guys thinking what I'm thinking_?" Dustin asked his teammates as he took his power disk off his Morpher.

"Serpent Sword activate!" they all called out as they followed Dustin's lead.

"_This should slow those clones down_," Shane said once the Serpent Sword appeared. They started to slash at the Thunder MegaZord who looked unphased by the attack. "_Fire_! _This isn't working! What do we do_?"

It was then that the Thunder MegaZord cought their next attack.

"You give up?" Navy asked.

"_It's to powerful_!" Tori told the others as the Thunder MegaZord lowered their Sword.

Thunder MegaZord sent the Storm MegaZord onto it's back making spark fly in the Zords.

"_Where's that last minute just-in-time-save-our-butts-device_?" Dustin asked, "_we're waiting_."

"_Give, give, give that's all I do_." Cam said, "_sending Power Sphere Four_."

"Thanks Cam," Tori thanked.

"_Just in time_," Shane said as the Power Disk appeared, but all of a sudden it just up and disappeared. "_What? Where'd it go_?"

"_What's happening_?" Tori asked.

"This can not be good," Amy groaned.

"I have to agree," Layla second

"Interception at the goal line and the Thunders are running it back for a touchdown!" Crimson said as the disk appeared in their Zord and he took it before placing in the Sphere slot next to him. "Activating Power Sphere...now!"

Amy let out a gasp as the Thunder Rangers attacked the MegaZord none stop with their new stolen weapon.

"He's at the 50...the 40...the 30!" the three Thunders shouted before attacking the MegaZord one last time.

Flew through the three Zords before the MegaZord crashed to the ground.

"Now time to do a little touchdown on their heads," Crimson told his partners.

"We knocked out their Zords," Navy stated, "that's enough...for now.

Layla and Amy watched as the Thunder MegaZord vanished leaving the fight scene. The two girls looked at each other before they took off to look for the others and quickly.

"_Come in Shane_!" Cam called, "_Tori! Dustin!_"


	3. Thunder Strangers: Part 2!

_**The Original Red and Yellow Ranger' Daughter Series! Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

_**[Chapter 3: Thunder Strangers: Part 2!]**_

Recap!

"Interception at the goal line and the Thunders are running it back for a touchdown!" Crimson said as the disk appeared in their Zord and he took it before placing in the Sphere slot next to him. "Activating Power Sphere...now!"

Amy let out a gasp as the Thunder Rangers attacked the MegaZord none stop with their new stolen weapon.

"He's at the 50...the 40...the 30!" the three Thunders shouted before attacking the MegaZord one last time.

Flew through the three Zords before the MegaZord crashed to the ground.

"Now time to do a little touchdown on their heads," Crimson told his partners.

"We knocked out their Zords," Navy stated, "that's enough...for now.

Layla and Amy watched as the Thunder MegaZord vanished leaving the fight scene. The two girls looked at each other before they took off to look for the others and quickly.

"_Come in Shane_!" Cam called, "_Tori! Dustin!_"

QS-"There!" Hunter's voice called as Dustin, Tori, and Shane climb up the hill in their civilian forms.

"We were riding up the hill when we saw the smoke," Blake's voice said as he ran over to Tori to help her.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked as she portended not to know what happened.

"Yeah, thanks," Tori thanked her following along.

"What happened?" Hunter asked as he helped Jaden.

"I was listening to the radio on the way here and they say that it was some kind of alien attack," Kelly answered.

"What?" Blake asked, "does this kind of thing happen often around here?"

"You ever wonder why housing was so cheap?" Shane asked him.

"We have to call someone," Kelly told them, "the Police, the FBI, the CIA...the Silver Guardians?"

"No," Tori answered as she shook her head, "Kelly, we're fine. Thinks."

"The Silver Guardians?" Dustin asked, "who are they?"

"Their a group of soldiers lead by the Red and Quantum Time Force Rangers," Layla answered making the others to look at her. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Shane asked.

"Cause mine and Amy's Uncles are the Red and Quantum Time Force Rangers," Layla answered.

The other three Wind Rangers looked at each other before they all walked away with Amy and Layla right behind them.

Hill side!

"You guys alright?" Shane asked his team as they walked.

"That was way harsh man," Dustin told him, "you know what?" Dustin started to mass with his morpher. "I think my Morphers toast."

"Cam's going to freak when he finds out we thrashed the Zords," Tori informed them.

The 5 Rangers walked off and headed back to Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops!

"Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a signal afternoon," Cam scolded, "not to mention what you did to the Zords."

All three Wind Rangers looked down in shame.

"Cam, now is not the time," Sensei informed his Son.

"I'm sorry, your right," Cam told him before he turned back to the Wind Rangers. "Thankfully, the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions."

Cam along with Shane and Tori walked over to the main frame while Dustin followed looking confused.

"Dude, I've go no idea what you just said," Dustin told Cam.

"He means their fixing themselves, Dustin," Layla and Amy said making the others to look at them.

"Oh, okay," Dustin said as he nodded his head, "right. Sweet." Sensei hopped onto Dustin's head and landed on the main frame's desk. "Ow."

"Hey, Sensei," Shane said as they all looked at the Guinea Pig. "Why didn't they finish us off?"

"I mean, those Zords they had were sicko, bro," Dustin said before getting a look from Sensei. "I mean, Sensei."

Cam brought up the Thunder MegaZord up onto the main frame making Sam frown at it.

"Thunder Zords," Sensei said, "created by the same technology that powers you own."

"And these's Thunder Ninjas work for Lothor?" Tori asked, "that doesn't make any sense."

"Agreed."

"Yeah," Shane second, "no more then Zurgane booking outta there when they showed up."

"I suspect that as with all evil alliances there is a dissension in their ranks," Sensei told them, "a dissension that we can use to our advantage, when the time is right."

"I-I hope theses are under warranty," Dustin told Cam as he held out his Morpher.

"I just fell totally hopeless," Tori said, "there's got to be something we can do."

"For now, you must return to your daily lives," Sensei told them, "if Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary it will only give him more power."

"And be careful," Cam told them, "they've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. Whoever you speak to make sure you trust them."

The 5 Rangers nodded their heads before walking out of Ninja Ops.

The Beach!

Amy and Layla walked along the beach with Tori talking and getting to know each other not noticing Blake and Hunter walking by till one of them decided to speak up.

"Hey, what?" Blake asked, "no 'hello'?"

The 3 girls turned around at the sound of Black's voice and Tori smiled. Hunter smiled at Amy who looked off to the side with a blush before she let out a giggle making Layla to roll her eyes.

"Sorry," Tori apologized, "my mind's somewhere else."

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "rough day?" "

Yeah," Tori answered, "oh...thinks for helping me out there."

"Oh yeah, don't mention," Blake told her, "anytime."

Amy was still trying to avoid Hunter's eyes, but every now and then she would look up at him and give a shy smile that made him smile back.

"Well, this is awkward," Layla mumbled under her breath.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tori informed him.

"Cool."

"Say Tori, who are you friends?" Hunter asked.

"Oh," Tori said as if she just realized that Hunter and the other two girls where there, "The brown haired one is Amy and the blonde is Layla. Girls this is Hunter and Blake Bradley."

"Hi," the girls greeted.

"Hey," Blake greeted back.

"It's nice to meet you girls," Hunter said as he smiled at Amy.

"You, too," Layla agreed as she looked back at forth.

Amy gave Hunter a shy smile with a slight giggle making Tori, Blake, and Layla to look at each other with knowing smiles.

"Well, we should be going," Amy told them.

"Yeah, us, too," Hunter agreed, "so I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Amy answered with another shy smile.

"We'll catch you three later," Tori told them.

"Yeah sure thing," Blake agreed.

Tori and Amy bite their lips a bit before all 3 girls walked away leaving the Bradley Brothers to look after only two of them before Hunter wanted up to Blake

"Wow," Hunter said to Blake, "smooth bro. You have to show me, your moves sometime."

Blake smacked Hunter in the stomach lightly before they walked off. Once the girls had left, Amy and Layla soon told Tori that they had to go and that they'll see her later before taking off

Ninja Ops!

Layla and Amy sat at the table in Ninja Ops in their Ninja gear watching Cam as he was fixing the morphers when Tori came running inside looking scared, worried, and frantic.

"Cam, Layla, Amy, I need your three help outside," Tori said in a frantic voice.

"Tori what's wrong?" the two girls asked when they looked up at the Blue Ranger.

"Can't it wait?" Cam asked, "I've almost got the morphers back online."

"It's an emergency!" Tori told them, "my friend he's hurt."

Cam, Layla, and Amy stood looking at the Blue Ranger like she was crazie.

"And you brought him here?!" the three of them asked.

"You ever heard of hospitals?!" Cam asked.

"I know," Tori said as she sounded close to tears, "I know! But he was hurt because of me. Please come look at him? It was one of Lothor's space freaks, we have to help him."

All three looked at each other before letting out a sigh each.

"Alright," Cam agreed making Tori smile.

All four of them ran outside of the Academy grounds.

Outside of the Academy grounds!

Amy let out a sigh as Cam removed some kind of leeches off Blake's chest while Tori watched.

"What are those things?" Tori asked.

"Some kind of cybernetic leech," Amy answered, "looks like they dehydrate the human body before it just shuts down." "Did you get them off in time?"

Tori asked Cam as she took Blake's hand in her own.

"We think so," Layla answered her as Cam check for a pulse. "This guy must drink a lot of water."

"He's name's Blake," Tori told him.

"We don't care what his name is," Cam flat out told her, "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here."

"He's right Tori," the two girls agreed with Cam.

"Then maybe we don't have to tell him?" Tori asked biting her lower lip.

Cam let out a sigh. "The morphers are on the console inside. Go get 'em, Sam and I well stay here."

"Thanks Cam," Tori told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before hugging both Layla and Amy. "Thanks Amy, Layla."

The three of them watched Tori walk to the water where the entrance to Ninja Ops was before she disappeared.

"Men as a species are doomed," Cam informed the two girls who giggled.

Neither of the three noticed Blake watching Tori before he closed his eyes with a smirk that he smoothed out.

Moto Track!

Layla, Amy, Tori, and Blake all sat in Tori's Van as it came to a stop at the Motocross Tracks so Blake can find his Brother.

"Listen?" Blake asked, "uh...thanks for what you did back there. I'd...don't know what happened. I...uh...I guess I just blacked out."

"We'll say," the Monochrome Rangers mumbled under their breath.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "you took a nasty fall...uh...your actually pretty lucky."

"I feel like a chump," Blake informed her, "I mean, I try to save you, but you went and end up saving me instead."

"Forget," Tori told him, "it's no big deal."

It was then that Hunter appeared on Blake's side of the van looking worried.

"Hey," Hunter greeted, "what happened?"

Hunter looked at Blake.

"You alright?" Hunter asked

Blake nodded his head without looking away from Tori.

"Long story." Blake went to open the door. "I'll tell you two later."

"Yeah, tell him how you were making a fool of yourself," Layla mumbled under her breath once again making Amy to giggle.

Before the Bradley Brothers left Hunter cought Amy's eyes which made him look away with a blush that Blake cought sight of and started to tease Hunter about it. The two Monochrome and two Wind Ninjas watched Dustin as he raced around the track on his Motocross bike as they cheered for their yellow clad friend. They congratulated him after he pulled up to them before they went to Tori's van.

"I got your morphers guys and I think we're going to need 'em," Tori told the boys just as Hunter and Blake showed up.

"Hey," Hunter greeted.

"Hey," Tori greeted back.

"Hey, guys," Dustin greeted as well.

"I just wanted to say thinks for taking care of my bro," Hunter told Tori.

"Anytime."

"We owe you one," Hunter went on, "and we always make good on our promises."

"Ok, good to know. Thanks."

"We gotta head home," Blake spoked up for the first time. "Parents, you know how it is?"

Dustin and Shane shared a look.

"Yeah, ok," Tori said with a bit of a blush. "I'll catch you later."

"See ya."

"Yeah, later."

"Later."

After the Brothers left Tori pulled out her purse and took out three morphers before the Blue Ranger handed two of them to Dustin and Shane.

"Here," she told them, "when you see Cam say thank you? I think he's feeling a little unappreciated."

"Dude, they told Kelly that they didn't live with their parents, right?" Dustin asked Shane as he placed his morpher on his left wrist like Shane was doing, "I mean, that's what we heard."

"Yeah, that's right," Shane agreed making Tori look at them in confusion before all five morphers beeped.

"_I've located the frog again_," Cam told them, "_he's at the river bank. Hurry_!"

"Dude, if cam wants a frog, let's stop by the pet store," Dustin told them making all three look at him with raised eyebrows. "I mean, they've got, like, a tank, full of them."

Dustin used his hands to emphasize his point.

"I'll explain on the way," Tori told him as she walked forward. "You ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Monochrome Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Wind Ranger Power!"

"Monochrome Ranger Power!"

River Bank!

The Monochrome Rangers and the Wind Rangers streaked in front of the frog and got ready to fight, but Amphibidor shot a purple energy blast at them that surrounded them and chained them together.

"I can't move," the five girls said.

"Going up!" Amphibidor stated as the Rangers where lifted into the air. "Next floor house wear and sporting goods!" This time he moved over to where water was. "Hope you can't swim!" A blast went off knocking the Rangers into the water blew. "I knew they'll make a splash!"

All 5 Rangers jumped back out of the water as if nothing happened.

"Put it on rewind."

"I'm flipping out."

"Lucky this is wash and wear."

"I prefer a swimming pool or a beach, but thanks."

"I hate frogs so don't want to do that again." They all landed next to each other on land facing the alien.

"Ok, guys," Shane said as he looked at his team, "Ninja beams."

They all fired different colored beams at the alien only for him to vanish.

"What?" Shane and Tori asked.

"Where did he go?" Tori asked.

"I wish I knew," Layla answered.

"I'm not liking this," Amy told them.

"You guys like hip-hop," Amphibidor asked as he hoped back into view knocking the Rangers down, but they just got back up. "Polytrons!" Three of the cybernetic leeches attached themselves to all 5 Rangers before blowing up once again knocking the Rangers down. "Friendly aren't they?"

"This guys tough," Shane mumbled as they got back onto their feet.

"This is getting on my last good Ninja nerve," Amy replied.

Amy and Layla let out a groan when they all heard the sound of thunder making them all to look around to find the source. Two different colored lighting hit the ground making smoke before it cleared to reveal the Thunder Rangers standing there.

"What?"

"Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough," Dustin commented.

"Thunder Staffs!" all three Thunder Rangers said as they pulled their stuffs off their back. "Atk!"

The 5 Rangers stood ready to fight them, but only for the Thunder Rangers to run past them confusing the hell out of them. They all turned just in time to see the Thunder Rangers Atk Amphibidor instead confusing them frothier.

"I thought we were on the same teeeeaaaam!" Amphibidor cried when the Thunder Rangers sent him flying. "I guess not." Amphibidor stood went to Atk the Thunder Rangers. "Polytrons!"

"Thunder Shield!"

The Thunder Rangers used their stuffs to create a shield that sent the Polytrons back at Amphibidor.

"My precisions."

"Thunder Stuffs!" the Thunder Rangers yelled as they turned their stuffs into star form. "Tornado Star!"

The two Rangers throw their Tornado Star at Amphibidor knocking him to the ground.

"Wow."

Just as Amphibidor was getting the Thunder Rangers pulled their own personal weapons.

"Crimson Blaster!"

"Navy Antler!" "Thunder Weapons," they yelled at the same time.

"You ready?" Crimson asked his partners.

"You know it!" Navy informed him before he went in for the Atk. "How about a lift?"

The two girls watched wide eyed as Navy lift Amphibidor up with his Thunder Weapon.

"Wow," Tori mumbled.

Navy throw Amphibidor away from him making Amy and Layla's eyes widen even more.

"Now that didn't hurt," Amphibidor said just as the Crimson Ranger walked up to him.

"How about this?" Crimson asked before he Atked.

"Dude."

"Let's put 'em together," Crimson told Navy.

Amy and Layla groaned when the Thunder Rangers combined their weapons together.

"Thunder Blaster!"

"What the hell."

"Ready when you two are," Navy told Crimson.

"Ready?"

"I'm too young to croak."

"FIRE!" Crimson shouted as he pulled the trigger. "Done Deal."

Crimson and Navy turned around right after their Atk hit Amphibidor.

"No!"

The Wind Rangers smiled a bit under their helmet as Amphibidor blew up.

"Hey!" Shane called out to the Thunder Brothers as they walked past. "What?" They just kept walking."What's up with you guys?"

"Why did you just help us?" Tori asked.

"Hello," Dustin tried next, "anybody in there?"

"We're even," Crimson told them without turning around. "Wind and Monochrome Rangers."

"Maybe their the strong silent type?" Tori asked.

"I don't get it," Shane answered confused.

Before anyone could say anything to Shane a power scroll appeared in the sky over where Amphibidor was destroyed making him reappear again only this bigger.

"I haven't croaked yet Rangers."

"Let's toast this toad once and for all?" Shane asked his teammates.

"Right," Dustin agreed.

"Yeah," the 3 female Rangers agreed as well.

"Hey, Cam!" Shane said into his Morpher, "guess what we need?"

"_Don't tell me_," Cam answered as he sent the Wind Ninja Zords.

"Let's do it!" Shane said before they jumped up into their Zords. "_You guys ready_?"

"Ready," Tori and Dustin answered.

"Storm MegaZord!" they all commanded.

The three Wind Rangers Zords combined together as Layla and Amy jump up into their Zords.

"That's try something out Layla?" Amy asked.

"_Right_," Layla agreed.

"**Activating Monochrome MegaZord**," the two girls said as their Zords came together.

The Wind Rangers gasped as Amy's WolfZord stood up into it's hind legs while it front legs moved to hang at the side while it's claws where replaced with hands, it's wolf head went into into chest as another head came up before the DoveZord's head come off it's it's body that attached to the back of the WolfZord and then turned into a helmet then lastly attached itself to the head creating another MegaZord.

"_Wow_," Shane awed.

"_To cool_," Dustin added.

"_I'm glad their on our side_," Tori stated.

"About time," Amphibidor told them, "Polytrons."

Amphibidor's Polytrons attached themselves to the Wind Rangers MegaZord and the Monochrome MegaZord before exploding.

"_We're getting schooled_!"

"_Cam_!" Tori called, "_anything you can send our way_!"

"_Uh...try the Ram Hummer_?"

"_Guys_," Layla called, "_we'll keep him busy so you can Atk_!"

"_Right_," Shane agreed, "_what do you guys think_?"

"Yeah," Dustin and Tori agreed.

Cam uploaded the power disk to Dustin who picked it up.

"_Power Disk received_!" Dustin announced, "_let's lock and drop_?"

Amphibidor knocked the Monochrome MegaZord to the side and turn his attention to the Wind Rangers and their weapon.

"Oh, you just had to go there didn't ya?" he asked.

"_Bring it frog face_?" Shane asked.

Amphibidor launched his Polytrons at them, but the Wind Rangers used their Ram Hummer to block the Atk and knocked them back at him right as they blow up knocking Amphibidor to the ground.

"_Is he down for good_?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"Just resting," Amphibidor told them as he stood back up. "What else you got?"

The Wind Rangers' MegaZord went to Atk.

"_Ready_?"

"Aim!"

"_Hummer_!" Dustin finished as they went and Atked Amphibidor one last time before he blew up for good. "_Alright_!"

"_Awesome_!"

"_Yeah_!"

"That'll teach him!"

"_Way to go guys_!"

Ninja Ops!

The group of 5 walked into Ninja Ops talking about Blake and Hunter as Dustin and Shane explain things to Tori.

"Yeah," Dustin was concluding, "that's what they told Kelly. No Parents."

"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori asked, "why?"

They all fall into a fighting stance looking at the Thunder Rangers.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked them.

Instead of answering Shane the Thunder Rangers de-morphed in front of them to reveal that they were Blake and Hunter both of whom where wearing Ninja uniforms. The Wind Ninjas and the Monochrome Rangers relaxed their fighting stance, but still remained on guard as they looked at them.

"What you want?" Dustin asked, "how did you get in here?"

"Ask her," Hunter answered looking right at Tori.

"Blake?" Tori asked looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, but we had to find the Ninja Ops," Blake told her, "I didn't mean to use you."

Tori looked like she was about to cry, but instead to she looked right at Blake with a glare though there were tears in her eyes.

"If you hurt him," she growled, "I well hunt you down!"

"Leave him," Hunter told Blake as he tossed Cam at the Wind Rangers, "we got what we want." Amy moved in front of the Wind Rangers and Cam which made Hunter look at her with a guilty look before looking at the others. "Good-bye Rangers and good luck in your future battles."

Both Blake and Hunter through down smoke bombs making the 5 Rangers and Cam cover themselves before they looked back to see that the Thunder Brothers where gone.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked as Cam ran over to his Fathers Habit.

"My Father," Cam answered as he turned to look at them. "They took my Father."

All 5 Rangers looked at him with surprise, dread, and in Tori's case guilt.


	4. Thunder Strangers: Part 3!

_**The Original Red and Yellow Ranger' Daughter Series! Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

_**[Chapter 4: Thunder Strangers: Part 3!]**_

Recap!

"I'm sorry, but we had to find the Ninja Ops," Blake told her, "I didn't mean to use you." Tori looked like she was about to cry, but instead to she looked right at Blake with a glare though there were tears in her eyes.

"If you hurt him," she growled, "I well hunt you down!"

"Leave him," Hunter told Blake as he tossed Cam at the Wind Rangers, "we got what we want." Amy moved in front of the Wind Rangers and Cam which made Hunter look at her with a guilty look before looking at the others. "Good-bye Rangers and good luck in your future battles."

Both Blake and Hunter through down smoke bombs making the 5 Rangers and Cam cover themselves before they looked back to see that the Thunder Brothers where gone.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked.

"What did they want here?" Shane asked as Cam ran over to his Fathers Habit.

"My Father," Cam answered as he turned to look at them. "They took my Father."

All 5 Rangers looked at him with surprise, dread, and in Tori's case guilt.

QS-Ninja Ops!

"See I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter," Shane told Dustin as Cam walked on trying to find his Father.

The three girls where over by the book case looking for anything that could help them find Sensei Watanabe.

"Dude you don't have to say 'I told you so'," Dustin stated, "I feel bad enough already."

"That's them," Cam finally said getting the two boys attention, "my Father encased himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track him within a 25 mile radius."

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers can he?" Shane asked.

"No," Cam answered, "and he's about to get out of range."

"Why are they taking him out there in the middle of the forest?" Dustin asked.

"Found it," Tori called out to them from her place at the bookshelf. "The Mountain of Lost Ninjas."

"Of Course," Cam said in awe and shock.

"Oh, that were those freaky ninja ghost dudes are right?" Dustin.

"So you do study your ninja history?" Cam asked shocked.

"Sometimes," Dustin answered.

"Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas are where the Cavern of Spirits is," Cam informed them.

"Those Thunder Bugs are toast," Sam growled.

"Which houses the Gem of Souls," Tori went on, "it's the only thing on Earth strong enough to break the energy sphere Surrounding Sensei."

"That must be what the Thunders are after," Cam said.

"And that's where we're going," Shane told the team.

They nodded before they walked out of Ninja Ops with the Monochrome Rangers following.

Mobile Command Center!

"Tracking systems are online," Cam informed them as four of the five all stood morphed in the back of a Mobile Command Center as Cam called it.

"How long until we get there?" Dustin asked.

"I told you go before we left Ninja Ops," Cam answered.

"Not what I'm asking," Dustin told him, "I'm just freaking here."

Amy and Layla let out a sigh as they got on a black with white design Tsunami Cycle that Cam build for Amy.

"Hey, Tori," Shane said getting the attention of the girl in blue. "It wasn't your fault,"

"Well, whose fault was it?" Tori asked.

"You were just doing what you thought was right," Shane told her, "it could have happened to anyone one of us."

"He's right Tori," Layla piped, "everyone makes mistakes."

"Even Power Rangers cause we are still human after all," Amy added.

Shane clapped Tori on the shoulder before Amy, Layla, Dustin, and him climbed on their Tsunami Cycles while Cam walked up to talk to them.

"This is as far as I go," Cam told them as he took off his glass. "The rest is up to you. Please find my Father?"

They all nodded before revving up their bikes with their visors closed just as the back of the Mobile Command Center.

"Guys let's go," Shane told them. "Right."

"Hit it."

"Agreed."

After they revved up a few more times the all took off down the ramp one at a time before they where riding along side the Mobile Command Center. They all pulled out in front, popped a wheel, and took off before disappearing.

Mountain of Lost Ninjas!

Amy and Layla groaned as Hunter and Blake fighting dead spirits as she and the Wind Rangers came riding in on their Tsunami Cycles blasting some that where in their.

"Coming through," Shane announced.

All four Tsunami Cycles fired while Layla turned her saber into a blaster and then opened fire before they all came to a holt in front of the Thunder Rangers.

"Whoa," Dustin said in shock, "who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary color that's not Amy and Layla," Shane said as he looked behind him.

"Good plan," Tori agreed before spirits knocked her off her Tsunami Cycle.

By now all Rangers where fighting the dead spirits much to Monochrome Rangers' annoyances.

"This is insane," Layla told her teammates as Amy fired her Tsunami Cycles lasers at the dead guys just before the White Ranger was knocked off them Tsunami Cycle by a dead spirit.

"I couldn't agree more," Amy seconded, "and you know who we can blame for this?"

"The Thunders?" Layla asked as she kicked a dead spirit.

"Got it on the first try," Amy answered as slashed a dead spirit with her Monochrome Saber.

Amy looked up just in time to see Dustin come up onto to Hunter and take the energy sphere from him.

"I'll take that," he told Hunter when he was away from Hunter he stopped and looked Sensei. "Are you alright?"

"Not for long," Blake answered instead as he was able to grab the orb from Dustin.

"Yeah!" Dustin yelled as he got off his Tsunami Cycle while Blake tossed the Orb to Hunter.

The freaks were able to get them all into the middle where they stood in a circle side by side.

"These guys are fearless," Shane told his team and the Thunders.

"What do you expect?" Tori asked, "their dead."

"That would be the glass half empty right?" he asked them confused.

"Back off," Hunter ordered.

"Oh, yeah Hunter," Amy said, "yell at them. Brilliant idea." Amy then portended to think. "Oh, wait." She then snapped her fingers. "You don't have a brain. Seeing as your working for an evil freak instead of fighting him."

"Oooh," Dustin flinched, "burn."

"That's Amy for ya," Layla told him.

Hunter glared at the young girl in black who stood next to him and Shane before looking back at the freaks that surrounding them.

"How about a truce?" Shane asked, "let's do this together?"

"Fine by me," Hunter answered, "but only for now."

So the fight continued with Hunter teaming up with Amy and Shane while Layla teamed up with Tori, and Blake teaming up with Dustin. Layla, Tori, Dustin, and Blake finished off their group quickly as Hunter, Amy, and Shane fought the last few together before they all disappeared.

"Got them," Shane told Hunter looking around.

"That was great team work," Sensei said from his sphere to the Rangers.

"Alright," Tori cheered.

"You rocked bro," Dustin praised Blake while leaning on him a bit.

"Yeah."

"Don't call me bro," Blake told Dustin as he went and twisted Dustin's arm.

"Blake?"

Blake throw Dustin away from him as Tori went to put her hand on Blake's shoulder, but he just pushed her off.

"Good one," Amy said as she went to shake hands with Hunter.

"Yeah right," Hunter said as he elbowed her in the gut.

Amy rolled over to the others where bind down to make sure she was alright.

"Amy?"

Sam stood up, but kept her eyes on Hunter and Blake as Hunter laughed while he looked at the sphere.

"Let's go," Hunter told Blake.

"We're out of here."

They disappeared using Ninja Streaked.

"They getting away."

"No their not," Shane told them.

"Right," the other 4 agreed.

"Ninja Streak."

Quarry!

All 7 Rangers Ninja Streaked to the quarry and faced off before the Thunder Rangers knocked three Wind Rangers to the ground, however, Amy and Layla were the only once who stood a chance with them having been trained in Martial Arts and the Ninja ways.

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin asked.

"Simple," Hunter answered, "revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Shane asked.

They all looked up to see a Zord standing over them making Amy and Layla let out a sigh.

"Hey, is that..."

"Zurgane?"

"Who gave him the keys to a Zord, huh?" Dustin asked.

"That should keep them busy," Hunter told Blake.

"Yeah," Blake agreed before they took.

"_Guys their getting away_."

"Not again."

"Oh man."

"You three go after them," Amy told them.

"We'll keep Zurgane busy," Layla finished.

"Alright," Dustin agreed.

"Let's do it," Shane told Tori and Dustin.

"Be careful," Tori said to the Black and White Rangers.

"We well," Layla insured her.

Tori looked at them one last time before she ran off with Dustin after Shane.

"Black WolfZord!"

"White DoveZord!"

There was a howl before a large metal black wolf ran into view while there was a calm chirp from the sky as a large metal white dove flew into view over the wolf. Amy looked at Layla who returned the look.

"Let's go."

Layla nodded before the two of them jumped into their Zords.

"**Activating Monochrome MegaZord**," the two girls said as their Zords came together.

Amy's WolfZord stood up into it's hind legs while it front legs moved to hang at the side while it's claws where replaced with hands, it's wolf head went into into chest as another head came up before the DoveZord's head come off it's it's body that attached to the back of the WolfZord and then turned into a helmet then lastly attached itself to the head creating the Monochrome MegaZord. The girls sat in their cockpit facing off against Zurgane and his MegaZord.

"_You said women can't drive_?" Layla asked.

"Don't know, but let's prove them wrong," Amy answered.

In the mean time Shane, Tori, and Dustin cought up to Hunter and Blake.

"Give me that ball!" Dustin ordered before he jumped up went for Hunter.

"Don't even think about it," Blake told him as he kicked Dustin in the stomach.

Just then Shane went for Hunter though Blake joined to help his Brother which was perfect timing for Tori who came up behind Hunter and took Sensei Watanabe from him.

"What?" Hunter asked in shock.

Tori moved away from them towards where Dustin was holing the sphere.

"Are you ok Sensei?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, "thank you, Tori."

Shane and Dustin tried to keep Hunter and Blake away from Tori, but the two Thunders where able to get past and attacked her landing a blow on her. It wasn't long till they were able to the sphere back from her before leaving again.

"Are you alright bro?" Shane asked Dustin.

"Yeah," Dustin answered, "I just wish I knew what they meant by revenge."

"I know," Shane agreed, "now come on."

"Let's find out," Tori told them.

All three Rangers ran off after them again while Amy and Layla got ready to fight against Zurgane.

"_Prepare to be sorry that you ever meet me_," Zurgane told them.

He did some kind of lighting attack on them which shocked their MegaZord and knocked them around inside for a bit.

"Oh, so that how it going to be?" Amy asked before she and Layla tooked their Power Disk off their morphers. "Then let's try this then." They both then turned to a sphere drive next to them in their Zords. "Power Disk: Locked and Dropped."

"**Activate the Monochrome Bow**!"

A black and white bow appeared from a white sphere and the two girls had their MegaZord pull back the strings before opening fire on Zurgane knocking him to the ground.

"_Now that's we roll_," Layla joked.

Amy rolled her eyes while the three Wind Rangers and the Thunders kept playing keep away with Sensei. Sensei was kicked in the air making all 4 males and Tori jump up after Sensei, but the Thunders knocked the three Wind Rangers way with the sphere, however, Sensei went flying over to some rocks. In the mean time Zurgane was slashing away at the Monochrome MegaZord before knocking the Zord down as all three Rangers looked up at the MegaZord battle when the Monochrome MegaZord was hit.

"AMY!"

"LAYLA!" "We meant to do that," Amy joked this time before she stood the Zord up.

The three Wind Rangers watched as the MegaZord went back into the fight.

"Zurgane!" Dustin called, "here comes the fun."

"The Monochrome Rangers are taking you to school," Shane added.

"Recess is over," Hunter informed them as he and Blake pulled out their Thunder Stuffs.

"Ninja Sword," Shane, Tori, and Dustin called as they held their weapons.

The boys and Tori ran at each other before Shane was facing Hunter and Tori and Dustin was facing Blake.

"Dude, you are so bugging me," Dustin told him.

Hunter and Blake sent Shane, Tori, and Dustin to the ground though it seemed like the three Wind Rangers where getting the hang of the Thunders fighting style.

"This is getting old," Shane said.

At the moment Zurgane was lifting up the Monochrome MegaZord with some of attack before sending it back to the ground. Zurgane walked over to the Zord and found where Layla was setting at.

"_No_!"

"_Yes_."

He brought one of his claw like things down on to only by stopped by the hand of the MegaZord.

"Girls!" Shane called up with he noticed.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin and then sent them to the ground next.

"Are we having fun yet?" Dustin asked.

"I am," Hunter answered as he used his Crimson Blaster on them.

The blast hit Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"Your Sensei destroyed are parents," Blake told them.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed as he went to turn around. "And now it's pay back time."

"Dude, they can't be right," Dustin stated in shock.

"It's a lie," Shane said.

"Sensei would never do that," Tori informed them.

Dustin, Tori, and Shane took off after the Thunders who had not only their Sensei. Back at the MegaZord battle Amy and Layla where just getting up right in their sets.

"_It's over_," Zurgane told them, "_just admit it_." He lifted the MegaZord by the head with it's sword thing. "You failed."

All rangers thought back to when Cam had asked them to find his father for him.

"Ready?" Dustin asked as he held Shane up.

The two Ranger Daughters glared.

"**That's it Zurgane**," they both said, "**your through with ruining our day**." A blaster was held up to Zurgane's MegaZord. "**Monochrome Blaster**!"

Dustin at the time throw Shane.

"Ninja Air Assault!" Shane called.

"Hunter!" Blake called as Shane attacked Hunter.

"Got him," Shane told Dustin and Tori.

"Awesome," Dustin said as they started running.

"Let's get out of here," Tori stated.

The three Wind Rangers took off away from the two Thunder Rangers. The Monochrome Rangers where at their last nerve with Zurgane.

"_You do you think you are_?" Zurgane asked as he backed up.

"I'm a big wolf with an attitude," Amy answered, "Wolf Claw!"

The hand of the MegaZord turned back into a claw before slashing at Zurgane knocking him back even frothier.

"_A MegaZord is nothing with out accessories_," Layla said as she took one of the disk from a container in her Zord and turned to a sphere drive next to her. "_Power Disk: Locked and Dropped_." A Cannon appeared in the Monochrome MegaZord's hand. "_Light Cannon_."

A beam was shot from the cannon hitting Zurgane's Zord making him eject at the last second before it blew. The two girls cheered before they jumped from their MegaZords and went looking for the Wind Rangers. When they got far enough away they stopped and Shane's visor opened as he looked at Sensei.

"Thank goodness," Sensei said making Shane smile.

"Your alright now Sensei," Shane said before he clapped Dustin on his shoulder as he, too, had his visor opened.

"Hey, guys!" Amy called and the three of them waved at them.

"You got them," Layla said with a smile, "excellent."

They opened their visors as Amy clapped hands with Dustin before she clapped hands with Shane and hugged Tori. It was then that the Monochrome Rangers noticed Blake and gasped making the others to turn around just in time to see him come in making all of them snap their visors shut.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked before attacking them.

As Blake start to fight with Shane he kicked Sensei out of Shane's hands.

"Not again," Sensei complained.

"Thunder Canon!" he called out.

He aimed the canon at the others, but lowered when he noticed Blake was still fighting them.

"Come Blake," Hunter mumbled, "get out of the way."

"I can't!" Blake called back to him, "just take your shot!"

Hunter once again aimed the canon. At that moment Tori turned around and saw Hunter pointing the canon at them.

"You guys look out!" she called.

Dustin looked up at her cry before looking shock. "Wow." He then turned to Shane. "Shane come on."

"Uh...I'm a little busy."

"Do it!"

Hunter fired knocking not only the 5 Rangers to the ground, but as well as Blake, however the blast knocked Sensei over to Hunter who reached down and picked up the sphere.

"Hello again," Hunter greeted.

"Oh well."

Hunter looked over at Blake who stumbled up to them.

"Blake?" he asked.

"I'm ok," Blake answered.

"We got what we came for so let's bail."

"Later."

"Man, I can't stand those guys," Shane growled as he got to his knees.

"That makes three of us," the Black and White Ranger said as struggled to get up.

Beach/Cavern of Lost Souls!

Blake and Hunter walked down a beach as the three Thunder Rangers were looking for the Cavern of Lost Souls.

"The Ninja Spirits sense our presence," Sensei told them.

The two of them looked around until they saw what they were looking.

"The Cavern."

"Consider what your about to do carefully," Sensei told them, "there are powerful forces here."

"Quiet," Hunter ordered, "the Gem of Souls well take care of you."

Mobile Command Center!

All 5 Rangers stood in the Command Center with Cam still tracking his Father.

"Hunter and Blake said that Sensei destroyed their parents," Shane was telling him, "there's just no way that he can do something like that."

"Of course he couldn't," Cam told him as he turned around to face the 5 demorphed Rangers. "My Father has only ever fought in self-defense. He teaches his students respect, decency..."

"We know that," Tori told him, "we don't believe those lies any more then you do."

"I don't know what to do," Cam stated making Shane to walk up to him.

"I do," Shane told him as the others joined him.

"Just be careful," Cam pleaded."

Cavern of Lost Souls!

The 5 Rangers walked in unmorphed to see Hunter about to break the sphere.

"NO!" Shane called as he rushed forward, "put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything," Hunter told them.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake continued for him.

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Hunter finished.

"And you believe him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked her.

"Uh, dude," Dustin said looking a bit scared for their sanity. "He's not know for being one of the good guys."

"We're done talking," Hunter told them as he went to raise the Gem again.

"NO!" Tori, Layla, and Amy screamed as they all reached forward.

"Put it down Hunter," a voice told him making the Monochrome and the Wind Rangers stop in their tracks.

They all looked up to see two ghostly figures reach up and pull off the hoods they where wearing.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom?" Hunter asked, "Dad? How did you?"

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas," Mr Bradley answered, "we'll be here for eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked.

"No Blake," Miss Bradley answered, "he's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Then who is?" Hunter asked.

"The one call Lothor," Mr Bradley answered.

"Now there's a shock," the three female Ninjas said at the same time.

Amy and Layla watched as they began to fade much to Hunter and Blake's grief.

"Their fading," Hunter told his Brother.

"Wait?" Blake asked, "come back?"

"We'll always be watching over you," Miss Bradley told her sons.

"Make us proud," Mr Bradley also told them before they disappeared completely.

"Come back?" Hunter asked softly.

"What a sight," a voice behind them said making them all to turn around to see Lothor standing there. "The Thunder Rangers crying for their Mommy. My ears have been burning. You must have been talking about me haven't you?"

Hunter and Blake walked forward and stood in front of the Wind and Monochrome Rangers facing Lother.

"It was you along," Hunter said in disbelief, "You lied to us."

"Not the brightest bulb on the tree are you?" Lothor asked, "now give me the hamster. We've business to attend to."

"Actually, dude, he's a Guinea Pig," Dustin pointed out.

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane added.

"Then I'll take him."

"Uh, hello," Tori said with disbelief.

"Lost of us and only one of you," Layla finished.

"Oh please?" Lothor asked as he fired a beam at them.

Hunter jumped in front of them and used the Gem of Souls to protect which sent Lothor's only laser beam at him blasting him out of the cave and back into space.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Good question," Amy agreed.

"Dude, you nailed Lothor," Dustin stated.

"Wow."

"How did you do that?" Shane asked.

"The Gem of Souls is broken," Hunter told them, "I used it to protect us, but is shattered."

"That's bad, right?" Dustin asked them.

"For better or worse the power of the Gem can't be destroyed Dustin," Sensei answered as they all walked over to him and gather around him.

"Speaking of power," Tori said, "what happened to Lothor."

"I suspect he is every much alive and I fear more desperate then ever," Sensei told them.

"Well, we for one am glad that we don't have to deal with evil Rangers," Layla and Amy said making everyone look at them, "cause we never want to see an evil Ranger ever again."

They all laughed as they left the Cavern to where Cam was waiting for them.

Storm Chargers!

Shane stood at the counter handing a bag to a consumer.

"Here you do," he told with smile as she took it, "hey," Shane took noticed of Kelly and Dustin walked in. "How did the race go?"

"Could have been better," Kelly answered.

"Blake and Hunter didn't show," Dustin informed him.

"But I thought that they were all set?" Shane asked.

"So did I," Kelly answered.

Tori and Amy walked up to them to see Kelly walking away looking mad.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked.

"Blake and Hunter blew the race off," Shane answered.

"Yeah, we know," Amy stated.

"You two know?" Dustin asked, "what happened?"

"Are they coming back?" Shane asked next.

"Their gone," Tori answered.

"Gone? Where?"

"Not sure," Amy answered, "they said to say goodbye."

Both girls looked upset about it as they looked off to the side.


End file.
